The photo-shooting function is a popular function for smart phones. The high-end smart phones offer photography functions that can rival even professional cameras. However, when the ambient light insufficient, the photo quality often suffers greatly. An ideal scenario for many users is the use a lighting device as an additional light source to compensate the lack of light. However, photo-shooting becomes awkward and even frustrating when the user needs to hold the smart phone in one hand and the additional lighting device in the other.
The flashlight is a popular lighting device, and many additional functions are incorporated in the contemporary flashlight, such as, adjustable brightness, light color change, flashing or tinkering, and so on.
As the outdoor activities regain popularity in recent years, an apparatus that is able to provide additional light stand-alone or as auxiliary lighting source when photo-shooting with a smart phone to provide convenience is imperative for outdoor and/or photography enthusiasts.